Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to supersonic inlets for aircraft jet engines and more particularly to an inlet adjustable to simultaneously vary capture area and compression.
Background
Engine inlets for supersonic aircraft have complex aerodynamic requirements based on Mach number and other flight conditions. Inlet aperture is typically located to provide optimum performance at a nominal design Mach number. To provide necessary flow control a compression surface may be employed in conjunction with the inlet aperture. For simplicity of design, the compression surface is typically fixed. However, inefficiency associated with operation at off-design Mach numbers where mass flow exceeds engine need requires excess air to be spilled or bypassed. Additionally at off-design Mach numbers, the shock waves generated by the compression surface and the resulting compression effects may not be ideal for desired performance.
It is therefore desirable to provide an inlet which will help improve performance at off-design Mach numbers by adjusting inlet area to minimize or avoid requirements to bypass or spill excess air and simultaneously modifies the shock waves generated by the compression surface.